itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Power Rangers (Series)
Power Rangers is the name of a meta-franchise series, chronicling the adventures of the Power Rangers. History The concept is based on the Super Sentai series of shows, however, is not an English dub of the original, but rather a new production with English-speaking actors spliced in with the original Japanese footage to varying ratios. Due to the very Japanese nature of many of Sentai's stories, the American adaptations are generally changed to fit its Western audience. (Ironically, the American Power Rangers was dubbed into Japanese. This practice stopped, however, after Lightspeed Rescue.) In 2011, Power Rangers S.P.D. was dubbed into Japanese as well, followed in 2012 by Mystic Force ''and in late 2013 by ''Samurai. Power Rangers was produced and distributed by Saban Entertainment from 1993 until the end of 2001 and was broadcast on the FOX Kids Network. At the end of 2001, when Wild Force ''was in early production, ''Power Rangers and Saban Entertainment were taken over by Walt Disney Television, BVS Entertainment. However, the show continued to air on FOX until Fox Kids was closed down in the middle of the Wild Force run. The remainder of the series and all subsequent series have aired on various Disney-owned stations up until the end of 2009. The next year, the series Mighty Morphin was rebroadcast on ABC Kids with footage restored to better quality, some scenes cut from the original episodes, and comic-book style graphics added. It was announced on May 12, 2010 that Saban Brands bought the Power Rangers franchise including all world wide rights and property from the Walt Disney Company. It was also announced that Saban would be entering a partnership with Nickelodeon to bring the new 18th season to Nickelodeon in early 2011 and older episodes of series such as Jungle Fury and Dino Thunder later in 2011. Power Rangers Samurai ''becomes the first series to be shot and broadcast in HD and the second series to be split into more than one season: ''Power Rangers Super Samurai. Power Rangers Megaforce was the next season of Power Rangers. The season celebrated the 20th anniversary of Power Rangers in 2013. This initiated a major event called Power Rangers 20. The second season of Megaforce, titled Power Rangers Super Megaforce, incorporated elements from Gokaiger. That made the first hybrid adaptation since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and historic rangers made an appearance. In February 2014 Saban announced the release of Power Rangers Dino Charge in 2015, that adapted Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger instead of Gokaiger's successor Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. This marks the first time a Super Sentai series has been skipped over for a more recent one. Power Rangers will continue to air on Nickelodeon until at least 2018. Seasons Plot Each of the Power Rangers seasons, or "incarnations," centers around a group of people, often teenagers (the age range of the actors actually varies from 18 to 23 years old), that gain super powers to fight various villains, ranging from demons to witches to aliens. To activate these powers, these characters, known in general as the Power Rangers, "morph" (short for "meta''morphosis") by performing a standard action and reciting a "morphing call." Throughout the series, the Power Rangers learn the importance of teamwork and perseverance as they battle progressively harder-to-defeat villains. Like its ''Super Sentai counterpart, from which part of an episode's action footage is taken, a monster is unleashed on the Power Rangers and it is usually up to them to oftentimes destroy the monster. (Only in two rare cases has a monster ever been spared or was good from the start.) Often, before a monster is defeated, a monster will grow into gigantic proportions, forcing the Power Rangers to use gigantic (bio)mechanical machines known as "''Zords."'' In many cases, these Zords can be combined to form a more advanced (and human-like) machine, known as a "Megazord." In many series, because of the way Zords are combined, the Power Rangers may also use interchangeable parts to enhance their fighting power, or combine Megazords together to form larger Megazords. Though only in the first four seasons, there were extremely large combinations of Zords known as Ultrazords. Technically, two new Ultrazords appeared in Ninja Storm, but these formations were never referred to as such. Operation Overdrive, RPM, and Super Samurai were the next three series to feature official Ultrazords, even going beyond the usual number of Zords combined to create Ultrazords, the Drivemax Ultrazord using 10 Zords, succeeded by the RPM Ultrazord which used 12 and the Samurai Gigazord which used 13. "End of the World" Plot In several Power Rangers series, the series ends with a battle that pits the Rangers against overwhelming odds. Each battle features several basic traits, including: # All or most of the current Zords are destroyed either during or prior to the battle. # The main villain makes their presence known to everyone and fights the Rangers. # The city is overwhelmed by an army of Enemy Foot Soldiers. # Several or all of the Rangers' vehicles are destroyed. # The lead Ranger, usually Red, faces the primary villain in a battle that seems to be in the villain's favor. # The villain is sealed away or destroyed, putting an end to their threat until next season. Several series also involve the villains unleashing evil Zords upon the city, which do battle with the Rangers's remaining Zords. After the end of this plot, the threat of the current villain is negated for good or until their next appearance. The only seasons not to feature this plot are Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Zeo, and Turbo, as their ending battles are all combined with that of In Space in the special episode "Countdown to Destruction." It should also be noted that the Super Sentai shows also use this kind of plotline for the end of their storylines, but is generally something different, although the final battle plots for some of the PR series do have a few similarities to the final battles of the Sentai programs upon which they are based. Elements of a Power Rangers season In each incarnation of the Power Rangers seasons, there are generally people outside the Power Rangers aiding their cause. Among them is a mentor or teacher figure to help lead the Power Rangers, Zordon for example, as well as a technical wizard or magician who designs the various tools used by the Power Rangers; William "Billy" Cranston is perhaps the best example of the latter. There are also characters who have tools and powers like the Rangers but are not Rangers themselves (Ninjor, etc.) Characters for comic relief are generally also present, with such characters attempting to discover the identities of the Power Rangers (Bulk and Skull, for instance), and nearly succeeding on several occasions. The Rangers themselves are often color-coded, with each Ranger wearing their designated color even when unmorphed. In some such shows as Lightspeed Rescue, Wild Force, and SPD, a jacket is given to the Power Rangers to distinguish them from non-Ranger characters. Typically, red, blue, green or black, yellow or gold, and pink or white are the colors used. In series where new Power Rangers are introduced, they either utilize one of the not-yet-utilized previously mentioned colors, or they do not follow the color-naming conventions at all; an example is the Lunar Wolf Ranger in Wild Force. The Red Ranger is usually the leader of the team, except in the second and third seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Time Force, and, arguably, SPD. Each team of Power Rangers, with few exceptions, obey a general set of conventions, outlined at the beginning of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and implied throughout many of the other incarnations, although not stated explicitly. These include the Power Rangers being forbidden to use their Ranger powers for personal gain or for escalating a fight, explaining why the Rangers do not simply step on the small monsters with their Megazord. The Power Rangers are also forbidden to disclose their identities to the general public, barring extenuating circumstances. (This rule was disregarded, however, in Lightspeed Rescue, SPD, the final installment of Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and RPM.) The penalty for violations of these rules, at least in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, would be the loss of "the protection of the power." The arsenal available to the Power Rangers is also somewhat standardized: each Ranger is generally armed with a weapon such as a laser gun or a sword. Each Ranger also has a secondary set of weapons, that can often combine to form a larger weapon (usually a cannon). As the series progresses, one or even all of the Rangers are also usually given a motorcycle for long-distance travel, as well as individual zords. In many series, a Ranger is also given additional zords or weapons, in some cases one Ranger may receive something that other Rangers may not have - an example of this is the Battlizer given to the Red Rangers (up until the 19th season) of each series since In Space; but this has stopped at Jungle Fury and restarted recently in Super Samurai. Although much of the arsenal can also be found in Super Sentai, there are generally at least some items that are not generally added for the express purpose of marketing toys designed and sold by Bandai. In later incarnations, it is also common for each incarnation to be separate, story-wise, from another incarnation. A tradition in later incarnations is for two teams of Power Rangers to team up and take on a villain. In Wild Force, the tenth incarnation of Power Rangers, this is taken to the next level, as ten Red Rangers teamed up in the episode "Forever Red." The only seasons not to feature this are Mighty Morphin, Turbo, Ninja Storm, Mystic Force, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Dino Charge. Criticisms Many critics of the early Power Rangers series claimed that the Power Rangers use unnecessary force to destroy their monsters, and often get into fights when better alternatives were available, such as reasoning with the monsters or villains. In some cases, networks pulled Power Rangers from its lineup, citing such concerns. Later incarnations of Power Rangers often attempt to explain the actions of the Power Rangers, but many still believe that Power Rangers remains a series too violent for young children. Norway pulled the series as they believed that the series caused two boys to beat up a girl in 1993 (it was eventually found that the murder was unconnected to the series). For a time Power Rangers was pulled from Malaysian television screens as the word "morphin" (in the phrase "It's Morphin Time!") sounded a bit too much like the drug morphine. Then they showed the title shortened to only "Power Rangers" instead. The first season of Power Rangers also drew criticism from some groups claiming that the Ranger colors were racist, specifically referring to Zack, the Black Ranger (played by African-American actor Walter Jones) and Trini, the Yellow Ranger (played by Asian-American actress Thuy Trang). This criticism was rendered moot when the two actors left the show (along with the Red Ranger) halfway through Season Two and were replaced with an Asian American male as the Black Ranger, and an African American woman as the Yellow Ranger. This was mentioned on VH1's I Love the '90s. Amy Jo Johnson and Walter Jones appeared in the "1993" episode. The fact that there are very few links between the later Power Rangers series (apart from the name and format) is often resented by the older Power Rangers fans. Each series now seems to start the story anew instead of continuing from the previous season as it used to. The first Power Rangers show to stop being a direct continuation from the previous was Lost Galaxy; however, recently there has been a small attempt at making the series after Lost Galaxy in canon with the Power Rangers timeline with Tommy Oliver's recall of the events in an episode of Dino Thunder and in Wild Force's tenth incarnation celebrationary episode "Forever Red" which featured all the Red Rangers from Jason Lee Scott right up to Cole himself. In the United Kingdom, the first incarnation sparked fears that kids would hurt themselves by recreating the moves in the series. As a result, GMTV had to issue a warning at the end of an episode stating, "The Power Rangers are specially trained martial arts experts, so don't you copy them!" When Power Rangers was first released it was classified as children's programming. However, since its release, the show has continued to evolve into a program that is enjoyed by more mature audiences, partly due to its aging original fans. This has led to some fans requesting that the tone and format of the show be changed in order to better suit its more mature audience. However, whereas Power Rangers still appeals to older viewers, the show's producers feel that a more mature show might alienate their largest demographic—children. It would also cause them to lose revenue in toy and merchandising sales, which finance the shows. A criticism not explicitly leveled at the shows themselves came from actor David Yost, who acted out William "Billy" Cranston beginning in ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers's'' first season. Yost, who is gay, leveled accusations, after his involvement with the program had ended, that homophobia was rampant on the set (specifically from the behind-the-scenes crew) during his entire time of such involvement. Motion Pictures The Power Rangers series have also brought forth three movies. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) **The Rangers fight off against Ivan Ooze and his Oozemen and Tengus (later to be called Tengas in the series), and get new Ninja Powers. *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) **This movie provides the series premiere to Power Rangers: Turbo. Lerigot from Liaria flees to Earth from the Piranhatrons, and 12-year-old Justin Stewart steps in as the new Blue Ranger. Zordon gives the rangers new Turbo powers. *''Power Rangers (2017)'' This rendition of Power Rangers was released in March 24th 2017 and is a reboot of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers A movie was planned to be produced for Power Rangers: Time Force in 2001, but the threat of a Screen Actors Guild strike cancelled those plans. Following their re-acquisition of the Power Rangers franchise, Saban announced plans to make a new theatrical Power Rangers movie. It was announced on the Power Rangers website that Lionsgate, working with Saban, would make a rebooted movie based on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, to be released on July 22, 2016.Lionsgate Saban - Press Release On April 30, the film's release was moved back six months to January 13, 2017, and then again to its final release date of March 24, 2017. From 1995 to 1997, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie & Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie grossed $76 million worldwide altogether. MMPR:TM grossed $66,433,194, while T:APRM grossed only $9,615,840 and was considered a flop (though it won back the rest of its budget when it was released on video, and it's even more of a hit in the UK). As for the reboot film, it has currently grossed $120 million worldwide, making all 3 films grossed almost $200 million worldwide. Home Media As of October 1, 2014, 40-50 Power Rangers DVD collections have been released in the United States: *The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers, 2003; BVHE (DVD compilation of episodes from five different seasons of Power Rangers. The episodes include "Forever Red" and "White Light" reintroduction as the White Power Ranger) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm Volumes 1–5, 2003 *Power Rangers Dino Thunder Volumes 1–5, 2004 *Power Rangers S.P.D. Volumes 1–5, 2005 *Power Rangers Mystic Force Volumes 1–3 and 'Dark Wish', 2006 *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Volumes 1–5, 2007; BVHE (The release of an entire season for the first time in the US.) *Power Rangers Jungle Fury Volumes 1 & 2, 2008 (Volumes 3,4 & 5 are only available in the UK.) *Power Rangers RPM Volumes 1 & 2, 2009; BVHE35 Volumes 3 & 4, exclusive to Amazon.com, will also be available in the near future. *Power Rangers RPM 'Bandai Demo DVD', 2009; BVHE (A promo DVD given away at Disney Stores. Contains the episode In or Out). On March 12, 2012, Shout! Factory announced a home video distribution deal with Saban, which includes the first 15 series of Power Rangers. In Summer 2012, TimeLife.com released two box sets. One being all three seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the second contained Power Rangers Zeo to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. On August 28, 2012, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1, Volume 1 was released at retail. In November 2012, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series was released, as well as Zeo to Lost Galaxy in two separate sets outside of Time Life in late 2012 and early 2013. In mid 2013, they announced a similar set for release of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ''to Power Rangers Dino Thunder. April 2014 saw the release of Shouts' final box set, ''Power Rangers S.P.D. to Power Rangers RPM. Lionsgate has also been releasing DVDs and Blu-Rays of Samurai, Super Samurai, and eventually Megaforce, in a deal with Saban. *Power Rangers Samurai Volumes 1–3. *Power Rangers Samurai: Monster Bash. *Power Rangers Samurai: Christmas Together, Friends Forever *Power Rangers Super Samurai: The Complete Season *Power Rangers: The Clash of the Red Rangers *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volumes 1–3. * Power Rangers Megaforce: Ultimate Team Power *Power Rangers Megaforce: The Mysterious Robo Knight *Power Rangers Megaforce: The Great Dragon Spirit *Power Rangers Megaforce: Ultra Defenders *Power Rangers Megaforce: A Battle to the Finish *Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Earth Fights Back See Also ru:Power Rangers Category:Shows